


Between Us: Tails' Secret

by Apathy_Dance



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy_Dance/pseuds/Apathy_Dance
Summary: Sonic recently discovered that Tails has been a girl the whole time. Neither of them know how to react, but Tails wants to keep her secret hidden from the others. What happens now between the two of them is to stay behind closed doors... but does that apply to more than just Tails' secret?





	1. The Fox's Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic has a quick chat with Tails, as the subject of her actually being a girl leaves them with much to talk about. The two of them discuss how she managed to keep her biggest secret, as well as what to do now that Sonic knows the truth.

There was nothing that could have made this situation any less awkward.

For as long as the two of them could remember, Sonic and Tails had shared a place together just on the outskirts of Green Hill. They had been like brothers, bonding over cool gadgets and laughing about the dumbest things, all while living under the same roof. It was a bit noisy, maybe a little too rowdy at times, but neither of them would have traded it away for anything. That was, until Sonic discovered Tails' most well kept secret. He had just returned home after a little bit of running, wanting to take a quick shower to wash the stench of sweat and dirt out of his quills. With a towel slung over his shoulder the hedgehog stepped into the bathroom and instantly froze. There stood Tails, his fur still wet from having finished bathing. His fur clung to his body in just the right way, revealing what Sonic could immediately tell were obviously feminine curves. At first Sonic thought it was the light playing tricks on his eyes, but there was no mistaking it; the fox standing right in front of him was unmistakably female.

A quick scuffle and a bout of embarrassed screaming later, the two of them found themselves sitting in the living room, unable to make eye contact while trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. Sonic scratched nervously at his chin with a gloved paw, while Tails sat with each of her paws over her knees. The silence was so absolute and so oppressive that the sound of the clock ticking on the wall behind them was as loud as several miniature explosions. Finally, after contemplating his words for what seemed like several hours, Sonic brought a closed fist to his mouth and coughed, prompting Tails to look up at him in surprise.

"So," he began, his hand gestures betraying his anxiety more than his words, "Tails... you're a girl, right?"

"Y-Yeah," she replied, still unable to make eye contact with Sonic.

"Okay... for how long now?"

"Uh... for as long as I've known you? Ever since I was born, really."

"Oh, right, yeah that would make sense."

Again, the same awkward silence returned. There were so many questions Sonic wanted to ask Tails. Why did she hide the fact that she was a girl from him? Did she prefer being a boy? Did anyone else know about her secret? The desire to know more was clearly painted on his face as a look of both frustration and confusion. Tails immediately picked up on that look; having known him for so long she could guess any one of Sonic's looks as easily as she could guess the schematics of one of Doctor Eggman's doomsday devices. She let out a sharp sigh, steeling herself as she began explaining things to the best of her ability.

"Sonic, do you remember when we first met? I was barely eight back then. When I saw you do all the cool things you did, beating up Badniks and saving the day... I wanted to be a part of that so bad. It was a stupid decision on my part, but I told you I was a guy because I didn't want you to think I wasn't cool. I honestly don't know why I thought I wouldn't be cool if I was a girl, but the fact that you accepted me so quickly, and took me under your wing... I felt like I had no choice but to keep my gender a secret. I thought that, if I suddenly told you I wasn't a boy, you'd stop wanting to hang out with me because I lied to you. Then everything happened, and we got our own place, and... now we're older. It just sort of stuck with me as a bad habit after all these years. After I hit puberty it got so much harder to hide it from you; my voice didn't change, but... well, my body sure as heck did. I needed to buy clothes, even though you teased me for being the first out of all of us to buy them, just so I could keep the illusion going." Tails looked down at her lap, her cheeks tingling as they flushed red. "I-I'm sorry if I've been rambling..."

"Hey, no need to apologize," Sonic reassured her, "It's just... wow, this is a lot take in all at once! Jeez... so, uh, do you prefer being a guy?"

"I don't prefer it," she muttered, fiddling with her fingers through her gloves. "To be honest, I don't really care for it anymore. I would rather just go back to being a girl if I could."

"But what about your name? I mean, you've always gone by Miles..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Miles is a boys name, isn't it?" Tails looked up at Sonic in disbelief. Sonic in turn raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what had Tails so shocked. "It is a boy's name, right?"

"I never even thought that far," She mumbled, "I just told you my name and expected you to believe it was a boy's name..."

Once more there was silence in the room. Tails covered her mouth with a gloved paw in disbelief, while Sonic's eyes widened. Did she seriously not think that part out? Did she, after all this time, make no effort to come up with an alias and just went by her own given name... and everyone believed her because she just so happened to have a boy's name? Sonic's own paw went to cover his mouth, stifling a few snickers before he eventually burst into laughter. Tails could only sit there, her face red as could be as Sonic rolled off the couch he had been sitting on, falling face first onto the carpeted floor.

"That's not funny," she mumbled, a frown spreading across her lips as she continued to hold her paw over them.

"I'm sorry," he gasped between guffaws, "I really couldn't help myself! I can't believe that you never thought to come up with another name to convince us that you were a boy, and yet it still worked!" Eventually Sonic managed to pick himself up off the floor, wiping a tear away from his eye as he got a few more chuckles out of his system. "So wait, your name is actually Miles Prower?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"That's crazy. Maybe your parents didn't know that Miles was a boy's name, or maybe I never knew that it could be a girl's name as well... Either way, that really ended up working well for you!" Sonic sat back down on the couch, slouching over and leaning his elbows over his knees. He gave Tails a comforting smile, one that always helped put her at ease. "You didn't have to pretend to be a guy for so long, Tails... you're the coolest no matter what you are! You're smart, creative, and know the ins and outs of any kind of machine I can think of. Heck, I'd think you were cooler than me if only such a thing were possible!"

Tails couldn't help but blush at that line, scratching the back of her head as she always did. "Heheh... thanks, Sonic. I appreciate that."

"So," Sonic grunted as he stretched out his arms, "how are we going to tell the others? I'm sure Amy would love to know that there's another girl on the team, and you and Knuckles would probably have a lot to talk about considering-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tails mumbled, cutting Sonic off as both of her tails curled around her like a fuzzy shield.

"Wh-Why not?"

"I just... I don't feel comfortable with it yet. I wanna keep this a secret between us, at least for now. I-Is that okay?"

Again Sonic felt a strong sense of confusion. It didn't matter to him whether Tails was a boy or a girl, and he was sure that it wouldn't matter to any of their mutual friends either. If anything they would probably ask a lot of questions, or at the very least tease her for having kept things a secret for so long, but they wouldn't be intentionally malicious towards her. He wanted to tell her that, but there was something about the way she reacted that held him back. If there was one thing he understood at least, it was the overwhelming awkwardness that came from having discovered Tails' secret. It must have been bad enough that he had just seen her after having come out of the shower, so he couldn't imagine putting her through all that again with all of their friends. Besides, it wasn't as if Tails said that she didn't want to tell everyone eventually; she just said that she wanted to keep it secret for the time being. Sonic nodded, puffing out his chest before holding his paw over his heart.

"I swear I won't tell anyone," he smiled, "at least not until you're ready. You can count on me, little buddy; you're secret is safe!"

She gave him a bright smile back, giggling a little as she nodded back. "Thanks, Sonic; you're the best!"

Sonic's heart leapt a little as his face flushed a light shade of pink. He rubbed his nose with his gloved paw, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. "S-Sure am; the best there is!"


	2. Let's Not Be Hasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life between Sonic and Tails resumes as usual. However, when Tails decides to dress in more feminine clothes while at home, Sonic can't help but see her more as a girl.

It's been a couple of weeks since Sonic found out that Tails was actually a girl. At first he thought that life with her would change, and that there would be more tension and excitement around the house for a long time. Fortunately for the both of them this couldn't be farther from the truth; in fact, life for Sonic and Tails continued much like it had before the sudden revelation. Occasionally there would be the odd thing here and there that would break the norm, such as Tails behaving more like a girl when certain things happened around the house, but for the most part it was business as usual.

Today was a day just like any other. Sonic had just finished up another impromptu sparring match with Knuckles, stretching his legs out on the couch with a satisfied sigh as the Echidna made his way back home. Despite having gotten a full and thorough workout he still felt a little antsy. He couldn't help it; Knuckles always found the most inopportune times to show up at their front door, and this time he happened to show up just as Tails was trying out some new clothes she had bought. Sonic had to make up an excuse for Tails' absence on the spot, settling for a half baked explanation that 'he' was out test-flying a new plane; another one. Great, Tails thought to herself when she heard his lame explanation through her bedroom door, now she was going to have to build another brand new plane just to make it believable. She waited in her room the entire time they sparred, practically having wasted the entire day before she heard sonic calling out to her.

"He's gone," He exclaimed lazily, "You can come out now!"

"Th-Thank you," she replied, "I'll be out in a second!"

"Take your time."

Sonic rested his head against the armrest of the couch, smoothing out his quills with both of his paws before resting them between the couch and the back of his head. He smirked as his eyelids slowly eased closed, looking forward to taking a quick nap after working up a sweat. As he could feel himself ever so slowly drifting off to sleep, there was a sudden tapping on his forehead. Sonic grumbled defiantly, making his annoyance known as he turned over to cover his face. "Sonic," Tails whispered in a gentle voice, "quick, I need you to see something!"

"Can't it wait, Tails," Sonic murmured, "I'm too tired right now."

"Please, Sonic," she begged, "I really wanna show you something!"

"Fine." With a yawn he sat up, stretching his arms and cracking his elbows. He slowly opened his eyes, and immediately he found himself wide awake. 

Tails was standing in front of him, the yellow-orange fur on her head brushed out and done up, and instead of the loose fitting t-shirt and shorts Sonic had become accustomed to she was wearing a black fitted v-neck and a deep blue pleated skirt. She had even replaced her signature red shoes with a pair of brown ones, complete with a pair of black stockings to complete the look. Tails looked completely different than she usually did, and it made Sonic's heart skip a beat. He had to look down and away from her as his eyes widened, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"A-Are you okay," Tails asked with genuine concern, "did I wake you up too fast?"

"No," Sonic stammered, "It's fine! You're fine- I mean, you're good!"

"Okay... so, what do you think?" Tails turned around for him, showing off her new outfit. It hugged her physique in just the right way, which only served to show Sonic how much she had grown in the time that they knew each other. "It's not really my style; I just sort of bought it and put it together to wear at home... does it look good?"

"It looks great," Sonic managed to sputter as he gave Tails a thumbs up, "you look great!" A whole bunch of thoughts started running through his head, and he wasn't sure if it was his youthful, hormone-ridden imagination that was giving him such nasty thoughts, or if it was something he was consciously thinking about himself. He did his best to suppress them, and to suppress the urge to say anything else that could make things weird, but Sonic was never the kind of guy to keep things to himself. The strain of having to keep everything bottled inside was too much, and eventually the tension broke though in the form of a really bad nosebleed. He looked up at tails, his expression having relaxed, as a stream of blood ran past his lips down to his chin. 

"Oh my gosh," Tails yelped, rushing to the bathroom to grab a tissue, "you're bleeding! Did you hurt yourself while practicing with Knuckles?"

"Huh, wha-?" Sonic reached up and felt the warm damp feeling under his nose, and narrowed his eyes as he looked at his bloodstained glove. "Oh man. Yeah, I think so. He must've gotten a good one in and I didn't check my nose afterwards."

"You need to be more careful! At least it doesn't look as bad as it could be." Tails came back with a tissue in one paw, holding it up to Sonic's nose before she sat next to him on the couch. He could swear he felt his heart scramble up into his throat as she edged closer to him, turning his head to face hers. "Lift your head up... let me know if it hurts or if you feel excessive pressure, okay?"

"O-Okay," Sonic replied plainly, his mind drawing a blank as Tails did her best to ease the bleeding.

The two of them sat there for a moment, not exchanging any words as Tails held the tissue against Sonic's face. To Tails this was a normal thing to do, but to Sonic it was a bit much. Was his perception of everything Tails did for him changing because he knew she was a girl? That couldn't be right; he kind of liked Amy, but it wasn't just because she was a girl... but then again she was way too clingy and lovesick, so she didn't count as a good example. He didn't feel anything towards Rouge, even though she had a full figure... but Rouge also had a thing for Knuckles, and also had a quick fling with Shadow on the side, so that example was a bust as well. Come to think of it, none of the girls Sonic knew were really his type. Either they were too clingy, too promiscuous, too obsessive, or some other reason that made them unattractive to him. That might be why he was suddenly falling for Tails; she was always there for him, only ever wanted to be his best bro and sidekick, and never once forced herself on him given so many chances. He had once entertained the thought of dating someone like Tails, but to be dating Tails herself, especially now that he knew she was a girl...

"There, that should do it," Tails smiled as she took the tissue off of Sonic's nose and crumpled it in her paw, "you shouldn't strain yourself too much, or it might start bleeding again. Also be careful if a scab forms; it might feel uncomfortable, but you shouldn't pick it for a couple of days..." Her voice trailed off as she looked into Sonic's eyes. He was staring at her, but not in the way that she was used to. In fact, she had never seen him make such a face to her before. Tails couldn't help but swallow hard as a blush crept over her cheeks. "Uh, Sonic... are you okay?"

Sonic didn't say a word. Instead, he started leaning in towards Tails with half-lidded eyes. She looked down at his lips, then back up at his eyes, her body trembling as he edged in closer and closer. It wasn't fear that she felt; it was something else entirely. She felt as though her chest was going to burst, but she simply closed her eyes and opened her mouth ever so slightly. Both of them could feel their hearts beating in their ears, and as the two of them drew closer they mirrored each others motions as though it were only natural. Then, just as the excitement in the room reached its peak, there was an incredibly loud knock on the door. Both Sonic and Tails screamed and flew backwards off the couch and onto the floor. "Hey sonic," Knuckles shouted from the other side of the door, "I forgot my fighting gloves in the back; did you bring them inside or are they still out there? They better not be missing!"

"They're still out there," Sonic yelled back, "and thanks for waking me from my nap!"

"Whatever; I'm just going to grab them real quick before I leave. Later, Sonic!"

Once again, Sonic and Tails were left alone in an awkward silence. Sonic was upside down on the ground with his legs in the air, while Tails was already picking herself up off the floor. "I-I'm going to go back to my room," she mumbled, half to Sonic and half to herself, "I don't want Knuckles to see me dressed like this..." She quickly and quietly made her way back to her room, closing the door behind her with a barely audible click. In her haste to leave the living room Tails had completely forgotten about Sonic, who was grumbling in frustration as he resigned himself to his fate.

"Great," he glowered, "might as well stay like this for a bit. Not like anyone's going to help me up or anything."


	3. Running Low, Soaring High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a boring and uneventful day, Sonic and Tails decide to catch up on a few movies they hadn't touched in a while; problem is, Tails still can't handle horror movies.

A month had passed since Sonic and Tails almost kissed, and while the days after had been a bit uncomfortable things were already starting to settle down. They were talking to each other normally again, and would do things that one had come to expect from the two best friends. However, Tails continued to wear more feminine clothes around the house, much to Sonic's chagrin. There were more than a handful of times where he caught himself stealing a glance at Tails'... well, tails, and had to force himself to look in the opposite direction. Being the fastest thing alive did certainly come with its benefits in that regard, as he could simply run to the opposite side of the room if Tails even so much as turned her head towards him when he was in danger of being caught in the act. Even so, every time it happened he couldn't help but question himself; was it really right for him to be falling for Tails? Sure, there was that one instance where they came so close to kissing each other, but that had to have been a heat of the moment thing right? There was no telling what tails actually thought of him, and so he had to convince himself to just let things be the way they were. After all, Sonic was more than content with being Tails' best friend.

The sun had already started setting on their day when Sonic and Tails found themselves in the living room again. This time, however, there was absolutely nothing going on. Sonic was draped over the armrest of the couch, while Tails sat on the opposite side staring up at the ceiling. Both of them occasionally groaned and grumbled, before Tails started growling and ran her fingers through her fur in frustration. "I'm so bored," She whined, "there's nothing to do!"

"We already did the laundry," Sonic mumbled, holding up his paws to list off the things they had done, "we cleaned out the bathroom, both bedrooms have had their sheets folded, the fridge has been checked for expired food, and you've dusted every single inch of this place at least two times over. The fact that we've done every chore we can think of and still have nothing to do really says something."

"That's because we never do our chores first; they just so happened to be the only things left. What are we going to do now?"

Sonic rolled over on the armrest, his back stretching across it as the blood started rushing to his head. Perhaps it was the sudden supply of freshly oxygenated blood that reinvigorated his brain cells, or maybe it was the fact that he had been sitting upside down long enough that it was starting to affect his judgement, but it was then that he had an idea. He sat back up, sliding into the couch as he looked at Tails with a toothy grin. "There is one thing we haven't done in a while; remember when we went out a few months back and bought a couple of movies we wanted to check out, but never got the chance to because of one of Eggman's stupid plans?"

Tails practically beamed as she stood up, holding her paws out in front of her in excitement. "Oh yeah! I remember now! I got Flying Elephants' Reason For Living with the special features and everything!"

"Yeah," Sonic said as he himself stood up, "and I got Xeno! I've been dying to see it ever since I saw Xenos in theaters; that movie was so awesome. I heard this one's a riot!"

Tails broke into a cold sweat. It had been a while since they last had a movie night together, but she certainly did remember Sonic's taste for cheesy horror movies. Even though they were super predictable and outdated, those movies still found a way to freak her out. She remembered that, on their last movie night some time ago, Sonic bought home a movie called Night Terror on Bramble Street which scared her so badly she had nightmares for days. When she was much younger it would have given her an excuse to sleep in Sonic's bed, but she was already much older by that time. Remembering how she had to endure those sleepless nights all alone sent a shiver up her spine. "Haha, yeah," She smiled nervously, "I'm sure it's going to be great!"

"But which one to watch first," Sonic pondered, tapping at his chin with a finger, "I can't remember who got to watch theirs first the last time."

"I-I'm pretty sure you did," Tails replied almost immediately, "yeah, I'm way positive that you did last time!"

"I'm not so sure about that... For some reason I remember you got to watch yours first last time." 

Again Sonic had to wrack his brains to figure out who would be watching their movie first. It had always been a tradition of sorts to take turns between who gets to watch what in what order, as well as a way to keep things impartial. He would have been fine with giving Tails the chance to go first, but a few things held him back. Sonic did occasionally enjoy the comedy movies Tails would buy, but he hadn't been very fond of the last few that he had picked out. Not to mention he had been really wanting to see Xeno ever since Knuckles showed him a couple of infamous clips a few months back. He remembered they were laughing so hard that they had to take a break from watching any more of it. There had to be a way of approaching this fairly and without any of his own bias interfering. He could fell the cogs in his head turning for a moment before something finally clicked. Sonic's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed back down, his lips turning up into a mischievous grin.

"I really don't like that look you're giving me," Tails muttered.

"I've got an idea," Sonic smirked, "since we can't remember who went first, why don't we flip for it?" Without waiting for a reply he zipped out of the room, a blurred blue trail following behind him as he snagged a coin from the bedroom and returned to his spot standing in the living room. Tails could feel her heart pounding as he flipped the coin over and over between his fingers; it was now or never, all or nothing. Tails' sanity was at stake as she glared at the coin in Sonic's hands. She had to make one of two choices; and it had to be a good one.

"Alright Tails, since I'm the one holding the coin, I'm going to go with... tails."

"That's not fair," she pouted, "you know I always pick tails!"

"So do you declare heads, or do you forfeit the toss?"

Tails could feel the frustration welling up inside of her. Sonic knew that she always picked tails because she considered it lucky. Now that Sonic had picked her lucky option, she had no choice; she took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No," She declared, "I do not forfeit the toss; I choose heads."

"Then let's see who's the lucky one who gets to watch their movie first," Sonic said smugly as he tossed the coin into the air. The two of them watched it tumble practically in slow motion, rotating almost in time to Tails' own heartbeat. Then, in a split second, Sonic snatched the coin out of the air and slapped it back down onto the back of his wrist. Tails held her breath as she watched Sonic lift his paw up, revealing the side of the coin that faced upward...

\- - - - - - 

"I can't believe I lost," Tails murmured indignantly, fiddling with her fingers through her gloves as she sat next to Sonic on the couch.

"Aww, cheer up little buddy," he chuckled, patting her across the back as the intro credits rolled, "we'll watch your movie next, I promise!"

For the most part the first half of the movie was as Tails had come to expect; a group of unsuspecting, innocent miners were suddenly tasked with exploring an uncharted planet because of a distress signal coming from the planet's surface. They land, have a few moments of character development, and then they go out and explore the location of the distress signal. The environments were really retro yet advanced, a product of science fiction produced in that time period, but what really caught Tails' interest was the alien ship that was sending the signal. The design was really inspired, and didn't look like anything she had ever seen before. Some of it looked like wires and tubing, but other sections looked like bones and ribs. She probably would have been more interested in the mechanization of the ship if not for the fact that she could already feel the movie building up tension. Instinctively she reached over and took hold of one of Sonic's paws, to which he couldn't help but jump a little. His face flushed red as he turned to look at Tails, but he relaxed the minute he realized she wasn't paying attention to him. 

As the movie continued, Tails could feel herself becoming more and more aware of the imposing atmosphere in the film, while Sonic had nothing but snide remarks to make about the characters and the plot. "These guys are a bunch of idiots," he complained, "none of them are scientists except for the one guy who didn't even bother going in! And look, they're going deeper into the ship when they don't even know what's in there! I mean sure, I go rushing into danger headlong all the time, but these guys are wearing those bulky suits. I sure as heck can't run in those things, at least not as fast as I could normally. Oh look, the guy's harness just snapped so he fell into the pit, not like anything bad's going to happen now!"

Tails wasn't paying attention; her eyes were fixated on the character on screen, looking at what appeared to be a row of very large eggs. She couldn't help but smirk briefly as she imagined rows upon rows of miniature versions of Eggman, all trying to berate her and reveal their next big scheme. That thought quickly dissipated as the character pointed their flashlight on the egg, revealing that there was something moving inside. The fur on the back of her neck stood up on end, and she let out a soft whimper as she tightened her grip on Sonic's paw.

"Of course something's moving inside," Sonic groaned at the character on screen, "It's an egg! Get the heck out of there, man!"

Suddenly the egg opened with a hiss, and Tails felt herself jump before settling back on the couch. The character on screen slowly peered into the egg, watching as some kind of strange membrane slipped past a fleshy looking orb. It cut back to him for a moment as he got in closer, the background audio getting noticeably quieter as he did so. Tails wanted to look away so badly, but the sight of the egg and the person looking into it had her morbidly fascinated; no matter how horrifying the outcome, she wanted to see what happened next. Then, with a loud slapping sound followed by a high pitched shriek, a spider-like creature leapt out of the egg and latched itself onto the characters face. Tails screamed at the top of her lungs, instinctively grabbing onto Sonic as he himself jumped at her reaction. He sat there for a moment, still in a bit of a daze as Tails shivered and shook against his chest.

"H-Hey," Sonic stammered, "you alright there, Tails... Tails?" She didn't answer him. This wasn't like the usual cheesy stuff that Sonic would bring in; this was actually really terrifying. It was worse than the other movie they had watched the last time, and Tails couldn't help but cry a little as she clung to him. He looked down at her, bringing her closer to him as he pat her head to calm her down. "Hey buddy," he whispered, "it's okay... you're okay. I didn't think it would scare you so badly."

"It's okay," she sniffled as she did her best to look up at him with a smile, "I'm just not very good with these sorts of things... I know you like to watch scary movies, and that's okay, but usually the ones you bring in aren't all that bad. I thought I could be brave and watch it with you, but... it's really scary."

"Hey, if it's too much for you we can always switch it out; I'm not gonna force you to watch it with me or anything."

"N-No, it's fine! I want you to be able to finish your movie at least..."

It was then that the both of them realized what position they were in. Tails sat facing Sonic, her paws holding onto his chest as both of his arms were wrapped around her waist. That same feeling from a month ago started rising in Sonic's chest, and Tails could feel her heart pounding for a totally different reason. Their faces were so close together, and yet they felt oddly far apart. It would be Sonic who began closing that distance, his eyelids half-mast as his lips parted ever so slightly. Tails reacted much in the same way, her eyes closing as she slid her paws behind Sonic's back. This time there was nothing to stop them; their lips met in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. The feeling of Sonic's lips against hers sent a shock through Tails' body as she pressed herself up against him, urging him to keep going. Sonic obliged, angling his head as he brought her deeper into the kiss. It was a long time coming, and despite the both of them having avoided it for so long it felt so right. Neither of them could believe it; it was too good to be true. Here they were, kissing their best friend that they had known for years, and it was as natural to them as running or flying.

"Sonic," Tails moaned, having broken the kiss to catch her breath "I-I want to say something... I don't know where to start."

"Then don't say anything," he replied before kissing her again, this time deeper than he had before. Her eyes widened as the force of his kiss pushed her backwards onto the couch, and the two of them continued to make out as the movie played in the background. 

Tails found herself struggling to stifle her moaning and whimpering as Sonic held her down, overpowering her with the kisses she had long desired from him. Truth be told, she had been in love with Sonic for as long as she could remember, but knowing Sonic she thought she would never have a chance with him. If there was anything at all that she was glad to be proven wrong about, it was this. She was so glad that everything turned out the way it did that she completely forgot about the horror movie that was still screaming and blaring music into the room. All she could focus on was Sonic, and all sonic could focus on was her. It was everything that Tails could have ever hoped for.

Despite wanting to keep going, Sonic was definitely not known for holding his breath. He broke the kiss, panting and blushing as he looked down at an equally exhausted Tails. "S-So," Sonic simpered, "does that mean we're, y'know... a thing?"

"Yeah," she replied with a grin, "I'd say we're a thing."

"Yeah... I guess we'll have to finally tell the others. I mean, it's been a month and a half already."

"Oh... you know what, I think I want to keep the secret going for a while longer."

"Wha- why?"

"I just... I don't want to spoil the way things are now just because we're dating. Gosh, we're dating... that's so weird, but in a good way. If you're okay with it, I wanna keep this between us. Is that okay?"

Sonic looked down at Tails, smiling before giving her a gentle peck on the lips. "Don't worry, buddy; your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Sonic... you're the best." Tails turned to face the TV, only to realize that the movie was already over. They had been making out through the entire movie, passed the end credits, and even the DVD player had gone into sleep mode. "Had we really been, well, y'know... were we doing that for that long?"

Sonic turned to look at the screen, his eyes widening as his face turned a bright shade of crimson. "Oh! Oops, haha... yeah, I guess we were. Man, I missed out on all the funny stuff! That's too bad."

The room was silent for a moment. Sonic was trying to look for something to say, while Tails simply looked off to the side. Now it was Tails' turn to have a devious little idea. She sat up, wrapping her arms around Sonic to get his attention. "You know," she cooed, "I'm starting to think scary movies aren't as bad as I had originally thought."

"Oho," Sonic grinned, "are you saying we're going in for round two?"

"Who knows; maybe we'll catch what we missed the second time around."


End file.
